Convite Para Beber
by JenKrushnic
Summary: " Por favor... Por favor, seu maldito, mais rápido!" - LiaCollins essa é pra você diva, o titulo ta um horror é que não tenho imaginação pra nomear fic's. Enfim, divirta-se.


Essa é pra diva LiaCollins, que me pediu uma Destiel/Dastiel com lemon (mesmo eu achando que parece mais Jensha), e eu to morrendo de vergonha mas né. Divirta-se.

Ele prendeu-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça, sua língua entrava na boca do outro aproveitando o máximo que podia. Sentia as mordidas que o loiro distribuía agora por todo o seu pescoço, ah Deus, como tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo.

Como tinha sonhado em sentir aquelas mãos passeando e apertando seu corpo, como tinha implorado em pensamento para que o loiro percebesse que queria muito beijar aquela boca que agora lhe sugava os mamilos.

As pernas fraquejaram quando sentiu as mãos dele abrir suas calças, entrar em sua boxer e agarrar-lhe o pênis.

Gemeu, arfou.

Os movimentos do loiro não eram rápidos, e ele continuava lhe torturando, sussurrando em seu ouvido coisas que faziam sua ereção doer de tanta excitação. E então implorou, porque sabia que o homem loiro gostava de lhe ver implorar.

_Por favor... Por favor, seu maldito, mais rápido!

E então ele riu aquele riso safado que lhe fazia arrepiar.

_Pra quê terminar tudo tão rápido?

Você fechou os olhos tentando controlar as próprias mãos que queriam descer até onde estava as dele e fazê-las irem mais rápido. Mas você sabia que ele era bom naquilo, melhor que você, e enquanto tentava controlar-se, você sentiu a boca molhada dele envolver seu pênis por inteiro, sugando e roçando com os dentes, e você se arrepia mais uma vez. Você não se contém, e um urro sai de sua garganta. Tudo porque ele é tão fodidamente bom naquilo, que você não consegue fechar a boca, você geme, você urra. É tudo pra ele, por causa do prazer que ele te faz sentir.

Quando você pensa que não tem como ficar melhor, ele suga mais forte, e começa a fazer círculos em volta da cabeça. Você olha pra ele totalmente vermelho e arfante, e ele também te olha, com aqueles malditos e sedutores olhos verdes.

Você não agüenta mais e explode, e seu gozo escorre pelo canto dos lábios dele, e o loiro num ato absurdamente sexy passa a língua por eles enquanto fecha os olhos.

Você não resiste e o puxa pra cima colando sua boca na dele, o seu gosto ainda misturado na saliva, e ele sorri quando você o prende bruscamente entre a parede e seu corpo.

Ele geme quando você morde seu pescoço, e então você descobre que quer ouvir mais uma vez aquele som que, pra você, simboliza entrega total.

Você vai se ajoelhando, mas nunca tira a boca do corpo dele, quanto mais você se abaixa mais ele ofega e geme. Você para, encara o zíper da calça dele e então olha pra cima. Você vê o rosto extasiado, os olhos fechados e os dentes mordendo os lábios.

Você sente a expectativa dele. Suas mãos puxam para baixo a calça e a boxer que antes cobria o pênis totalmente ereto. Passa a língua pela ponta e ouve um gemido em resposta, você sorri. E então o abocanha inteiro, chupando forte assim como ele fez. Você nunca fez isso na vida, mas os gemidos e urros que ele dá te fazem concluir que também deve ser bom nisso.

Você o sente derramar-se em sua boca e também conclui que quer sentir mais vezes o gosto dele. Ele te joga para o sofá e você cai sentado, quando pensa em se levantar, você o sente em cima de você. Ele rebola, e isso te faz aquecer de novo. Ele passa a mão por seu tórax e você não consegue pensar em mais nada que não seja aquele corpo.

_Você se arrepende de ter vindo aqui beber comigo, Cas?

Então você lembra que só veio pra beber, pra esquecer que estava em guerra contra seus próprios irmãos, nem se passava em sua cabeça que vocês começariam a se comer depois de você dizer a ele, depois de bêbado, claro, que o queria.

_Não.

Você responde e ele sorri.

_Nunca.

Você completa enquanto se levanta e leva ele no colo até o quarto. Ele cai lenta e cuidadosamente na cama e você fica em cima dele. Seus lábios se encontram novamente, e vocês estão tão excitados que gemem com o simples contato das bocas.

Ele coloca as pernas em volta de seu quadril, totalmente entregue e você se empurra pra dentro dele, totalmente apaixonado.

Ele geme, seus movimentos são rápidos e profundos.

A cama do motel barato bate incessantemente na parede, e o barulho faz você se excitar ainda mais. Você o beija, e ele lhe arranha as costas. Você geme ainda o beijando.

Suas mãos apertam o sexo dele e ele urra. Você o masturba feito louco, enquanto se empurra cada vez mais pra dentro dele. Suas pernas tremem e ao mesmo tempo em que você se derrama dentro dele, o liquido viscoso escorre por sua mão.

Vocês se beijam, e enquanto fazem isso, você tenta entender porque não fez isso antes. Ele sorri e parece ler seus pensamentos, o que devia ser o contrario, porque afinal você é o anjo.

_Devíamos ter feito isso antes.

Você concorda com a cabeça, e então se retira dele, deita ao seu lado e o beija carinhosamente e ele diz parecendo surpreso:

_Então... É apenas sexo?

Você está de olhos fechados, mas sabe exatamente a feição de expectativa que está em sua face. E você diz a ele o que sempre quis que ele soubesse.

_Não.

Você abre os olhos encarando-o, e os olhos verdes, que você tanto, ama estão marejados. Ele sorri.

_Não?

Você pega sua mão e entrelaça seus dedos com os dele e diz:

_Não. O que você acha de...

_Sim.

_Como? Você precisa me deixar terminar de falar, Dean.

Mais uma vez você pensa que quem deveria ler pensamentos ali, era você. Ele sabe o que você ia perguntar, mas mesmo assim, você quer que ele ouça a pergunta inteira.

_Eu sei que você vai me...

_Quer namorar comigo então?

Você vê o sorriso radiante dele.

_Eu sabia que era essa a pergunta!

_Queria que você ouvisse a pergunta inteira antes de responder.

Ele beija seus lábios e sussurra:

_Quer refazê-la?

Você sorri, olha profundamente nos olhos verdes que sempre lhe cativaram.

_Quer... Ser meu... Pra sempre?

_Eu adoraria, sim.

Ele se aconchegou em seus braços, e pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência, você dormiu, ao lado de alguém que você amava com todas As forças que possui.

Você o ama tanto que lhe dói o coração, porque não lhe cabe mais no peito esse sentimento. E agora você sabe que ele também te ama tanto ou mais ainda que você.

Você só tem que agradecer, por ter ao seu lado o querido Winchester.


End file.
